dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
INCULSIVE TRANSFORMATIONS? there already stands there are more than 90 characters. is this inclusive transformations or not? It's highly likely that this is including transformations. '' :The last game had a total of 73 characters including transformations so the 90 characters probably means including transformations. Unfortunately I was expecting a bigger number. I'm glad that I didn't buy the first one since I see that this one is coming out now. - I hope it would exclude transformations. Budokai Tenkaichi 3 had 161 characters including transformations so hopefully Raging Blast 3 will have more so I'd be more than happy if they had Raging Blast 2 with more characters than Tenkaichi 3. ''Don't get your hopes up. idea: confirmed attacks maybe we can make a section with: confirmed attacks, in the proof that's already given we see goku using kamehameha, frieza dead beam, cell kamehameha, and some more. good idea?Bardock. 19:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a bad idea, but I'd say no just because it'd get too big too fast. 21:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes you are right.. I hope there comes more information and screenshots fast! Bardock. 14:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) videl why is videl already a confirmed characer??? she isnt, sum 1 just vandalized her name on the page. 00:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) stupid vandalizers... Anonther vandalization... I see the confirmed characters were vandalized again. Where do these vandals get there info? Thin air? The official Japanese site has not had an update in the past week or so but they seem to have confirmed characters.. WTF? yeh now they added janemba... thats not true... i already deleted itBardock. 19:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Characters that have been confirmed are people from the Trailer of RB2, but i didn't see Janemba in the trailer. Hey! There's 90 characters, but there's not 90 characters confirmed. When will all the characters be confirmed? I only see 9 characters, Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Future Trunks, Cell, Kid Buu, Bardock, Broly, and Dodoria. That's not all 90 characters. There are 90 characters confirmed but we don't know yet who those characters are. But we know the characters in the list will be in the game because you could see them in the trailer. If there comes another trailer with e.g. piccolo in it piccolo is a confirmed character. Bardock. 13:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, thank you, Bardock.! It was nog big deal, i am happy i could help someone ;) new characters wow dis is awsome, turles, dabura & janemba. things r really heating up. 17:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) you are so right if they have cooler , ultimate gohan , bojack , garlic jr , andorid 13 then im am very pleased 12 characters! 78 more to go. did you see the graphics of that new picture? turles looks really cool! i am looking forwarth to this game!!! i am sure it will be awesome! :D Bardock. 19:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) im not being rude but raging blast 2 looks like they have a tan everyone is dark turles omg looks like he's been in the oven for too long rb1 had graphics like the anime janemba turlese dabura are canforemd what is no goku canroe rie real ok you cans see there in the game there not in the vidoe the vidoe come frist then the pics sm sure they be show in new video you did no any thing baout dbz that viode come first bakc then there was no pic if them now the pic is up that way janemba tusle dbrua are cnaformed ok so had them what is show no goku corner is real ok mad said so Cant wait for the game and cant wait to see the full line up. Force9 05:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgtEDiTk9P8 More characters appears. :Correct me if I'mm wrong someone but we don't recognise YouTube videos as a reliable source. 10X Kamehameha? 20:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm not really sure myself, but dis vid in paticular does indeed confirm new characters. 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's my point, it doesn't matter if it looks real, I don't think we can trust videos from youtube. I may be wrong though 20:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC)